


The Face in the Mirror

by wibblywobblytime77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Bleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblytime77/pseuds/wibblywobblytime77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is seeing someone else when he looks in the mirror...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Face in the Mirror

Jensen gripped the edge of the sink hard enough for his knuckles to turn white from the strain. The actor risked a glace into the mirror but as soon as the reflection registered  his head slumped foward again, the mirror out of sight. The features of his face were the same as always and yet somehow they were not. When Jensen looked into the mirror he saw Dean. Dean the emotionally scarred hunter with his life's story etched into the subtle lines of his face. He couldn't get the man out of his head; everywhere he went Dean was there in the background of his mind running his own cynical commentary on the events of Jensen's life. 

Jensen couldn't help but feel that he was being taken over by a character that was never meant to be more than just that, a character. It was Dean when he walked into a restaurant and ordered pie and a burger instead of his usual. It was Dean when he kissed his wife, even she had noticed a difference in him. It was Dean he saw now in the mirror even though he had changed his hair and grown a beard. He had had to shave because the beard just felt so goddamned wrong. 

Oh yeah, Dean came to life so well on screen but that's merely because regardless of the props and the film crew and the cameras it was Dean standing right there in front of them. Jensen only regained some modicum of control after the set was closed. That control didn't stop the ache for a car that he had never owned, that was nothing more than a prop. It didn't stop the clench somewhere near his heart when he saw Jared and knew that he wasn't Dean's Sammy no matter how well he acted and looked the part.

Jensen straightened from his slumped position and looked himself square in the eye. His look was met with a smirk that was equal parts cocky and depressed. Dean looked back at him and the sadness in his eyes told Jensen that the character knew full well that his world was not real, the cockiness said he wasn't going anywhere, because, no matter what Jensen did, Dean would always be there, a part of him but not the same. Jensen would deal with it, with Dean's tastes and aches and longings that could never be fulfilled, with his guilt and his story in all its love and tragedy because he loved his character like he loved himself and could never kill him.


End file.
